Blade's Vacation
by Baxter the Cat
Summary: Spring Break is just around the corner... and so is trouble!
1. Day 1: Miya

_Day 1_

Baxter here again with a look in Blade's vacation. Blade has his own house and Shadow and Maria (the girl who was once a girl but is now a hedgehog thanks to Eggman) are living with him. That's enough with the intro, now to the story. I don't own any SEGA characters or stages, just the OCs.

Blade: Hey Shadow.

Shadow: What?

Blade: Would you and Maria mind looking after my place while I'm gone.

Shadow: I might as well; I mean we are living with you. Just one thing though, why are you leaving?

Blade: I promised that I would go to Emerald Beach with Miya and Cream.

Shadow: I see… are Tails and his brother going?

Blade: Yeah… why?

Shadow: Keep Jason from harassing Cream.

Maria: But Cream is only 15, he won't try anything… would he?

Blade: you'd be surprised on what he would do so I'll keep him away from Cream. He won't mess with Miya because she'll kill him.

Shadow: One last question, why do you have a Sakura tree in the center of the house?

Blade: this is my favorite kind of tree because of the soft pedals. It's also my bed.

Shadow: Don't worry; we'll keep the house and the tree safe. I can promise that.

Maria: You can count on us Blade.

Blade: I know I can, that's why you two live with me instead of Jason or Max.

*Jason's car pulls up as if on cue*

Blade: Well, I gotta go. I'll be back in a few weeks.

Shadow and Maria: Okay, bye.

Blade jumps into Jason's car and Jason starts driving like a bat out of hell.

Blade: Hey, slow down! We'll make it in time; we have to pick up Tails, Cream, and Miya first!

Jason: The sooner we get to them, the sooner we can start the vacation!

Blade: I see what you mean but… hey what's that smell?

While Jason is speeding, he failed to notice that the engine had caught fire about three miles back.

Jason: Oh…

Blade: Pull over now!

Jason: Um… (Starting to panic)

Blade: Jason!

Jason: Okay!

Jason pulled over the car and narrowly missed a tree off the side of the road. Blade used his psychokinesis to smother the flames.

Jason: How come you didn't use the red emerald?

Blade: If I did, the car would either A) blow up or B) reduce to ashes. You think you could fix this up?

Jason: I could give it a shot.

_Meanwhile at Tails' house…_

Tails: Where is he, he should have been here by now…

Cream: Don't worry Tails; Mr. Jason is on his way. Remember that he has to go get Mr. Blade and Ms. Miya.

Tails: I'm stilled worried because he installed a Chaos Emerald into his car. Too much power in the engine can cause it to burst in flames.

Cream: I'm sure that didn't happen.

_Back with Blade and Jason…_

Blade: So you put a Chaos Emerald in the engine… why?

Jason: Well I wanted the car to go faster than it usually does. Is there a problem with that? OW!

While Jason was talking, he brought the hammer down on his finger when fixing the engine.

Jason: That should be that, now let's go get Miya.

Blade: Are you sure it's safe now?

Jason: Positive, here hold this emerald for me.

Jason floors it and shoots down the street again to Miya's house.

Blade: How in the world did you get your license?

Jason: What license?

Blade: I swear if we get caught, you're paying the fine!

Well, that's the end of the first day. Think that it will get more event filled? You'll find out later.


	2. Day 2: Tails and Cream

_Day 2_

Jason's car raced through Central City, entered Casino Park and right through the front of Miya's palace.

Jason: Dude, talk about breaking and entering.

Blade: Just shut up Jason *ow…*

Miya: Who's there?

Miya looked out her window and saw Jason's car, that was surprisingly unharmed, and her crushed gate.

Miya: You know you have to pay for that, right?

Jason: Fine, how much is it?

Miya: 500,000 rings, in advance.

Jason: 500,000 rings! Arrgh, that's my rainy day funds… I hope I can save up that much again…

Blade: Miya, we gotta get going before traffic starts to build up.

Miya: Alright, I'll be right down!

Miya's window shut and Blade and Jason wait.

Jason: I wonder what she'll wear to the beach. I hope it's a small two-piece swimsuit.

Blade: I wouldn't get your hopes up Jason. Remember, she will kill you.

Jason: Yeah, yeah I know. It's just a thought… *nosebleed*

*Bonk!*

Blade: If she won't, then either I or Max will.

Jason: Ow, what the hell Blade?

Blade: You needed it…

Miya suddenly came out the front door with a red tank-top, sea blue shorts, and a small bag in her hand.

Miya: Ready to go and relax!

Blade: Okay, let's go and get Cream and Tails.

All three of them jumped into the _Red Prower_ and Jason sped of down the road yet again.

Blade: Damn it Jason, slow down or we'll all get killed!

Miya: Where did you get your license, from a Pop Tart box?

Jason: Again, what license?

Blade: You're going 110 mph in a 70 mph zone, at least watch for traffic lights and people.

After about 5 minutes of dodging cars and making sharp turns, Jason finally made it to Tails' house.

Blade: After this trip is over, Jason go get a license plate too. The old one fell off.

Jason: …Okay.

When they arrived, they found Tails and Cream waiting for them. Tails being a little upset when he saw the small burns on his lawn.

Tails: Can you at least be a little more careful?

Jason: I'll keep that in mind lil' bro. So how is my little Creamy?

Cream: Um…

Blade: Knock it off…

_*Slap*_

Jason is rubbing his face with his hand after Miya slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint.

Miya: Can you NOT be a pervert for once in your life?

Jason: Are you asking me to change myself for you, my lady?

Blade: Stop before you get yourself killed, I don't feel like scrapping up road kill from the road.

Jason: Okay, I'll stop… (For now)

Blade: You packed everything you needed Tails?

Tails: Yeah, we're ready to go.

As Jason sped down the road for a third time, Blade was lost in thought as the Sun went down.

Blade: I think I forgot something…

_Meanwhile at Blade's house, in his kitchen…_

Shadow: Um…Maria?

Maria: Yes Shadow?

Shadow: Isn't this Blade's sword?

Maria: Yes it is…

Shadow and Maria: Oh no…

Blade has forgotten his sword and is almost to Emerald Beach. He may not be too happy about this. A whole week and five days are left to relax. See you soon!


End file.
